


Day 3: Language of Flowers

by happyeverafter72



Series: 10 Days of Fluff [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes sends Watson bouquets of flowers while he is away. Watson finds out their meaning.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 10 Days of Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Day 3: Language of Flowers

It is an unfortunate fact of our occupations that Holmes sometimes has to travel while I stay behind. This is not something either of us relishes, but it has to be done. 

It was on the second day of one such separation that the flowers started to appear. A bouquet of pink camellias was delivered to our rooms, the attached card simply reading ‘SH’. I was struck by the unusual choice of blooms and was sure that there must be some meaning behind them. I had inherited a book on the language of flowers from my mother, so I looked them up. I had to read it twice, a furious blush spreading over my face. 

‘Longing for you.’ 

The shift in our relationship was still quite a new thing and it was unusual for Holmes to express his feelings quite so plainly. I picked out one of the blooms and stroked the petals. 

“Oh, Holmes,” I sighed. 

Each day for the remained of Holmes’s absence a fresh bouquet arrived. On the day he was to arrive home, he telegraphed ahead so that I was able to meet him. 

Once he was through the door and had taken off his coat, I stepped towards him and offered him one of the freshest flowers. 

“Truly, John?” he murmured. 

“Truly, my love,” I replied, reaching up to caress his cheek. 

He leaned in and kissed me softly. Then, eyes shining brightly, he took my hand and led me to his bedroom.


End file.
